


【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】距离 4

by NInamas



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NInamas/pseuds/NInamas





	【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】距离 4

「周六，亚緻俱乐部」  
少飞把车停在门口，转头对后座的徐彦希说道，  
“徐总，一会儿结束后你给我电话，我就在附近等着。”  
徐彦希没接话，从包里取出一件西装外套放到副驾的位置上，  
“阿飞，你…可以陪我进去么？”这请求让少飞愣了一下，刚要拒绝，徐彦希补充道，  
“里面人员复杂，我害怕凶手就藏在里面，你和我一起我比较放心…”  
少飞看了看他，眼神真挚，带着请求，转念一想，便只有答应下来，  
“好，那我去把车停好，你在门口等我一下。”  
徐彦希的脸上露出鲜有的灿烂笑容。

唐毅端着酒杯，与俱乐部里的其他宾客寒暄着。忽然，门口进来两个人，所有人的目光都跟着望了过去。  
是少飞和徐彦希。  
少飞穿了一件深蓝和深灰线条相间的格纹外套，相得益彰的颜色把他原本就白皙的脸庞和粉润的唇瓣映衬的煞是好看。身旁的人身姿挺拔，一身利落笔挺的浅灰西装彰显出绅士贵气。就连少飞自己都没有在意到，两人站在一起有多养眼，这一幕刺伤了唐毅，他在不远处有些发怔的望着。  
看见徐彦希到来，已经有三五宾客第一时间迎了上去，徐彦希熟络的招呼着。唐毅和任一贤也走了过去。  
“唐老板，任总你们好。”徐彦希面带微笑道。两人点头回应，少飞的视线自然的追随着唐毅，后者则悄悄瞟了他一眼，嘴角擒着笑意。  
一个宾客注意到一旁的少飞，主动开口问道，  
“哎徐总，这位是…？”  
“这位是…”  
唐毅注视着徐彦希，所有人好像都对他的回答翘首以盼，  
“这位是唐老板的爱人，孟先生。之前我卷入一宗命案，也是多亏了他保护我。所以我才邀请他过来，想好好谢谢他。”  
“哎哟，看不出孟先生年轻有为啊哈哈。佩服佩服。”商人果然是商人，面对这样有些诡异的人物关系格局，明面儿上还表现出淡定自若，恭维的话说来就来。  
因为任务在身，少飞没有跟着唐毅一道应酬，而是站在角落时不时留意着徐彦希周围的动向。到场宾客挺多，也不会有人去在意他的一举一动。  
少飞走到餐饮区，看见一些饼干、奶酪之类的小食和酒水，当中一块大理石纹路嵌着蓝色样的奶酪吸引了他的注意，他好奇的用小刀取下一点点，和一片小饼干一起放进嘴里，咀嚼的瞬间一股好似发霉的怪味冲上来，让他不自觉的紧皱眉头，扁了扁舌头，拿起一杯水咕噜下肚，舌上仍旧摆脱不了那股奇怪的味道，无所适从的一遍遍咽着口水。  
这一切都被不远处的唐毅看在眼里，虽身居宾客中谈天，实际早已心猿意马。他不禁想起那年少飞第一次坐自己的车，后座上左摇右靠，摆弄着车里的设备，活像个第一次看见电动玩具的小朋友让人忍俊不禁又可爱的让人无法移开目光。唐毅刚想走过去与他搭话，却见徐彦希已经先一步过去。  
“很少有人吃得惯这款奶酪，我也不喜欢。”徐彦希不知什么时候站在自己身旁，吓了少飞一跳。  
“盒盒，是哦…”  
“试下搭配这个。”徐彦希拿起桌上的一杯红酒递给少飞。少飞接回来，看着杯中摇晃的茶色，抿了一口，顺滑的酒液顺着舌尖流入口中，瞬间卷走了残留的奶酪余味，  
“波特酒的口感比较厚重，又微甜，和蓝起司的咸味很搭。”  
“来，再试试这个。” 徐彦希用小刀划下一小片金黄色的奶酪递给少飞。少飞放在口中，一种细腻柔和的质地，带着微咸。这味道他蛮喜欢，不禁扬起眉，露出愉悦称赞的表情。  
“cheddar cheese最好搭配气泡酒。”  
说着拿起一旁一杯香槟色带着丰富气泡的酒让少飞尝试。入口的瞬间，气泡的活跃分子带着微妙的酸，与奶酪厚重的乳香味完美中和，在舌上留下清爽流连的余调。  
“真的很不错哎～”少飞不禁赞叹道，无意间含着笑意的眼睛对上徐彦希的眼神，动了私心的人有些出神的回望着。唐毅握着酒杯的手渐渐收紧…  
似乎隐约察觉到氛围不大对劲，少飞笑笑说，  
“徐总，我去下洗手间，你自己小心。”  
徐彦希点点头，目送少飞离开。

孟少飞从洗手间出来，身侧突然闪出一个身影，攥住了他的左手腕，他下意识的抵抗，右手覆在那只手上用力扳动，腰后却被人一股大力往里带，几乎是撞到那人怀里。  
这才看清原来是唐毅。  
少飞眨巴着一双大眼睛，疑惑的望着来人。唐毅的眉头微微皱起，眼神带着些许戾气，看上去很生气的样子，少飞很是莫名，  
“唐毅，你怎么…哎，喂？！”话还没说完，那人已经拉着他进了一间休息室，门紧接着被带上还上了锁。  
唐毅把他搂在怀里，一只手箍住他的后腰，另一只手的手掌托着他的后脑勺，作势要亲上去，少飞的双臂抵在两人之间不让他得逞，开始挣扎，攥着他的衣领，低喊道，  
“唐毅你干嘛啊？？我在执行任务！”  
唐毅没说话，直接冲破那层阻力，用吻封上他的嘴，  
“唐…唐毅…放…开…我！” 少飞左右偏转着脑袋躲避，说出来的话成了只言碎语。  
印象里在这方面少飞从没拒绝过他，只要他想，少飞都会无一例外的热情配合。所以现在这种陌生的抵抗让唐毅心上升起一种想要将其彻底压制住的冲动。  
他把少飞的西装脱下来，狠狠摔在地上，再把人推倒在沙发上，手掌将他试图坐起的身子重重的压了回去。三两下把少飞的裤子脱下来，  
“不要这样唐毅…”推搡着压在身上的人，那人却像尊屹立不倒的铜像根本推不动，继续疯狂啃舐着他的耳朵、脖子和被迫敞露开的胸口，  
突然，身下传来异物感，他下意识绷紧了身子，唐毅的手指在温热的甬道里进进出出，指尖时而勾着最深处的一粒，打着圈按揉搅动，掌心托着饱满的囊袋，时不时发出闷实的撞击声。  
少飞在理智和欲望对冲的煎熬中摇着头呜咽着，唐毅上半身压在他身上，观赏着他被折磨得通红的脸颊，  
“不要…住手…唐毅…”  
不想再听到抗拒的话，会误以为是少飞对自己的疏离，所以他用大手擒住他的下颌，口对口堵了上去，手指的动作却丝毫未停。  
“唐…唔…” 声音甚至染上了哭腔。  
好不容易体内的异物出离，可少飞还未及放松，甬道随即被一个相较刚刚骇人百倍的尺寸狠狠撑开，制造出撕裂的错觉，他已经疼到发不出半点声音，只能仰着头双眼紧闭，拼命忍着，额头上的青筋都爆了起来，眼前花白一片。  
唐毅把他的双臂架在自己肩上，双腿缠在腰间，再托着他的后背把他整个人抱起来坐在腿上，自己坐在沙发上，这姿势一下子让唐毅的烙铁顶到了最深，直接把少飞眼泪都给逼出来了。他一只手无力的垂打着唐毅的胸膛，再清楚不过这根本是螳臂挡车，所以他继而奋力扒开唐毅的衬衫衣领，发狠似的张嘴咬上他裸露的肩膀，牙齿嵌入皮肉，毫不留情，唐毅吃痛，总算找回一些理智，看着面前的人，衬衫大敞着，额头上渗着密密的汗珠，痛苦紧闭的双眸，整个人都在微微颤抖。他终于捧住他的脸，缓慢轻柔的亲吻着他的眼窝，拇指在脸颊细细摩挲。  
感觉到少飞紧绷僵硬的肌肉渐渐舒缓下来。唐毅用手掌包住少飞的两瓣臀肉顺时针画着幅度很小的圆，再换成前后摩擦，如此交替反复，再用一只手握住少飞的分身，轻轻套弄起来，拇指腹时而磨蹭着嫩红的顶端，与此同时，唇瓣轮流吸附住少飞胸前的两点，用舌尖快速的舔舐扫拨再亲吻。多重刺激下，少飞体内升起异样的潮欲，深处开始分泌出越来越多的黏液，身下逐渐胀大的欲望已经傲然挺立在两人小腹之间，随着动作有一下没一下的摩擦着。  
“啊…呜呜…”  
少飞开始发出无意识的轻声呻吟，相比起刚才痛苦的呜咽，唐毅听得出这当中夹杂的失控欢愉。  
已知时机成熟，他开始托着少飞的臀部上下抽查起来，用力抓住抬起，再微微松手重重的下落，每一下都深入骨髓，击打着少飞早已脆弱不堪的神经。他紧紧搂着唐毅的肩膀，脸枕在他肩窝，咬着下唇默默承受着。可唐毅好像存心捉弄他，更用力地将他的臀肉向外分开，再按到最底端，体内发烫的柱体好像愈加深入到下一个层面，肆意地挤压那一点，酸胀感更甚。  
“啊…不要…不要这样…唐毅”  
原本吸附在少飞脖侧的唇转而封住了他的口，不让他言语，少飞难耐的微微开启双唇，却马上被唐毅有机可趁。舌头轻而易举的闯入，在里面大肆地横扫吸食，发出情色的水声。  
唐毅手上的动作越来越快，少飞觉得自己快要窒息了，体内某处已经达到了承受极限，终于爆发似的猛烈收缩，前面的分身射出一股又一股的白浊。颤动还未平复，唐毅再次加速动作，随着低吼爆发出的炙热引发了少飞体内再次剧烈的收缩，时间长达一分之久。最后大脑一片空白，整个人完全脱力的倒在唐毅肩头，断断续续的抽泣声好像在控诉他刚才的暴行。  
唐毅有些歉疚的把他的脸捧起来，为他擦拭掉依稀可见的泪痕，两人额头抵着额头。  
方才受尽折磨，现在总算缓过来了一些，可眨眼的频率都变慢了几分，视线有些恍惚，终于有机会开口，少飞轻声问道，  
“唐毅，你是怎么了…为什么这样”  
唐毅的视线落在他白皙潮红的锁骨，  
“我…不想看见你和徐彦希在一起”  
“可那是我的工作…你知道的”  
“我知道…”  
唐毅顿了顿，  
“只是…我也不知道自己是怎么了…”  
说着轻轻叹了口气，  
少飞突然于心不忍，一改质问的语气，捧起他的脸让他正视自己的眼睛，强调道，  
“我必须确保徐彦希的安全，那是我的工作”  
“我知道…”好像故意在跟自己强调，唐毅又说了一遍，语气变得软软的，带着认错的口吻，听上去又很无奈，埋在少飞的肩窝不说话了。  
“唐毅，之前局里让我保护他，我不愿意，因为我觉得那会占用我和你相处的时间。可经过这些日子，我好像有些明白了，即使我们不能时时刻刻陪在对方身边，心也是连在一起的。我知道你爱我，你也清楚你在我心里的分量。不管时间多久，距离多远，也无法将我们冲散…你说对么？”少飞把唐毅的脸重新放在自己的颈窝，温柔的安慰道，  
“嗯…”唐毅闭上眼睛，少飞的气息环抱着他，乖顺的答应着。  
“对不起…是不是很痛啊…？” 突然有点内疚，  
“嗯！” 少飞毫不客气的回答，  
“你把我弄这么痛，要怎么补偿我？”佯怒着问道，  
唐毅想了想，说：  
“那…我再让你舒服一次好了…”唐毅突然狡邪地笑了。说罢，手又探入少飞的衬衫，揉捏着他精实软滑的腰肢，  
“哎你还来？！不要啦！！拜托…哈哈哈哈哈”  
挑逗变成了挠痒痒，两人一来二去打闹着，多日来搅绕在两人心头的心结悄然解开。

派对终了，把徐彦希送回家后，少飞突然想再去林文雯的家看看。之前的搜证侦三队连垃圾桶都翻了个底儿朝天也并未找到什么有用的线索。可直觉告诉少飞他应该回去看看，也许有所遗漏也说不定。  
他把各个房间里里外外又检查了一遍，还是没有找到什么，有些沮丧的双手撑着林文雯卧室的书桌，桌子跟着摇晃了一下，少飞发现桌子一角不平，蹲下身检查桌腿，发现不平的那脚下边用一张对折了几次的纸张垫高了一些。把纸张取出展开，发现是一张快递签收单，右下角有一个极为潦草的签名，看不出是什么名字，但他肯定那不是林文雯的签字，因为那之前他向徐彦希调过市场部所有林文雯作为组长的签字文件一一翻阅，这与她的签名没有一点相似之处。那么这个签字会是谁的呢…他想不通，但还是先把这张单子揣进口袋保管起来。

正想着，少飞突然听见门外有动静，他立刻警惕的把卧房的灯关上，躲在隐蔽的角落观察客厅的动静。不一会儿，门锁开了，一个浑身黑色着装带着黑色帽子和口罩的人轻轻走了进来，没有开灯，而是径直走到了沙发旁的小桌子前，拿起了台面上摆着的林文雯的照片，手指在上面细细的抚摸着，看不清表情。  
“你是谁？和林文雯是什么关系？”少飞现身说道，  
那人愣了一下，随即放下照片，夺门而出。  
“站住！”  
少飞立刻追了出去。几个箭步便追上了那人，将他扑倒在地，双手蹩到背后死死压住，戴上了手铐。  
“说！你到底是谁？”  
方才一系列的响动惊动了屋内的徐彦希，他听见楼道里传来少飞的声音急忙跑了出来。  
“阿飞？出什么事了？”  
“我在林文雯家里撞见他。”  
徐彦希细细打量了会儿那人的眼睛、着装和体型，笃定的说道，  
“就是他！他就是案发当晚我撞见的人，也是那天跟踪我的人！”

「汐止分局，侦讯室」  
男人已经脱下了帽子和口罩，戴着手铐的双手放在台面上，紧张的互相摩擦着，  
少飞和赵子坐在他对面，  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“秦远。”男子依然低着头，  
“和被害人林文雯是什么关系？”  
赵子把被害人的照片推到他面前，一边问道，  
秦远在看到林文雯照片的瞬间，眼角泛起一层雾气，  
赵子和少飞对了一个眼色，  
赵子把徐彦希提供的人像素描图推到他跟前，继续说，  
“我们有证人说案发当晚，也就是在林文雯坠楼后不久，曾在楼道中撞见过你匆忙下楼，是不是你将林文雯推下楼后畏罪潜逃？”  
“我没有！”秦远突然显得非常激动，被拷着的双手紧攥成拳，  
“我没有…”  
“我爱文雯…又怎么可能杀了她…”  
秦远的眼中突然流下两行泪水，滴落在林文雯的照片上，  
“那案发当晚你为什么会出现在那里？”少飞问道。  
秦远开始道出源委，  
“我和文雯是在她读大一的时候认识的，当时我还是一家知名企业的老总，生意做的顺风顺水，文雯的学校邀请我去做成功经验分享，下课后文雯主动来找我，问了我很多问题，一来二去我们便保持着联系，没多久便成为了男女朋友。我们很相爱，在一起整整四年，直到文雯大学毕业，我希望她和我一起回新北发展，她想都没想便答应了。一开始我们相处的很融洽，文雯还找到了工作，进了希诚。可没多久我的生意失败，公司破产倒闭。我开始变得脾气暴躁，酗酒，对文雯大呼小叫，有一次甚至还动手打了她。文雯心灰意冷，和我分了手。还搬出了我们的家，把所有关于我的东西都扔掉了。”  
说到这里，秦远显得非常落寞，  
“分手后我一直忘不了文雯，有时会偷偷跟着她。我知道她还保留着把备用钥匙藏在门梁上的习惯，所以偷偷去配了一把，有时她不在会偷偷去她家看看。我尝试过挽回她，但被她拒绝了，我知道我伤她太深，也没有资格强求她原谅我…”  
“后来我得知她交了新男朋友，但我没有见过那人。只是无意中从她同事口中听说好像是希诚的老总。有一次很晚了，我知道她那天没开车，便在公司大楼外徘徊等她，想说暗中护送她回家，却看到她下班后上了徐彦希的车。这才得知两人住在一栋楼里。”  
“所以你就跟踪徐彦希？”  
“虽然我得知文雯有了新男友很难过，但并没有恶意，也不打算要把徐彦希怎么样。我跟踪他是从案发后开始的。我并不知道凶手是谁，但徐彦希是我知道唯一和文雯私下有联系的人，所以我跟踪他，想着也许能从他身上获得一些线索…”  
少飞审视着面前的男子，语气不像是在撒谎，  
“你说你不是凶手，也不知道凶手是谁，那案发当晚你有没有见过死者？”  
秦远摇了摇头，  
“得知文雯有了男朋友，我心灰意冷，但仍想着和她做最后的道别，所以那晚我去找她，可是发现她不在家。因为有备用钥匙，我进了屋等她回来，可一直等到大半夜也没等到她。我正准备离开，却突然听见一声巨响，朝楼下看去，我看见…我看见文雯躺在那里，一动不动…”  
秦远的眼睛瞪的大大的，仿佛还能清晰的看见当晚的场景。他永远无法忘记，当他看到文雯躺在冰冷的地上，脆弱的好似一个瓷娃娃，已经失去了思考的能力。他慌慌张张冲下楼去查看，发现她已没了呼吸，鲜血从脑后一点一点的渗出，大片大片的淌在身下，将她的四肢还有米白色的裙子浸泡成了赤目的腥红。他看见她沾满鲜血的右手小指上依然带着当年他俩互赠对方的定情信物…一枚镶嵌着一排棱形小钻的尾戒…  
说到这里，秦远已经失声痛哭起来，是他亲手挥霍了他们曾经的幸福，那些自认为理所当然的美好被他一手摧毁殆尽。  
“都怪我…是我的错…是我没有珍惜她…”  
赵子有些不忍的递上纸巾。  
“没想到文雯到最后都是爱我的，她还带着我们当年互赠对方的尾戒。”  
少飞注意到秦远右手小指带着的戒指，白金指环中央镶嵌着一颗棱形小钻。他疑惑的看了看案发现场的照片，林文雯手上并未带有戒指。  
“你说林文雯遇害当晚带着你送她的戒指？那枚戒指呢？”  
秦远从口袋里取出那枚戒指，定定的注视着。  
“我当时悲痛欲绝，想到那是我们之间唯一的信物，便想要保存起来，因为那是她最后留下的属于我俩共同的回忆。”  
少飞看着面前眼睛已经哭到红肿的男人，有些同情道，  
“秦先生，我很理解你现在的心情，请节哀。但这枚戒指需要作为证物交给我们取证，另外我们有人证证明你当晚出现在案发现场，所以你刚才所说需要等我们拿到有效证据后再做定夺，希望你配合我们调查。”  
秦远默默点头，终究还是将那枚戒指递给了少飞。


End file.
